<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻魅 by vibgyoroygbiv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234752">幻魅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv'>vibgyoroygbiv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yamato is bad at his job!, incubus au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻魅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
平日溫順的個性，此時被情慾取代。<br/>
如此的反差讓卡卡西要藏不住性慾衝動。<br/>
大和喘著氣，一手拉起他的衣物，開始用舌頭舔舐他的肌膚。<br/>
舌頭溼滑的觸感有些奇妙，引得他忍不住發顫。<br/>
大和應該能感到他褲襠間的勃起，畢竟大和的臀部正壓著他的下身。<br/>
說真的，這有些羞恥。<br/>
可是看到一臉難耐的大和正盡力取悅他，雖然不是出自他的本意，想將大和壓在身下狠幹的心理只有成長的趨勢。<br/>
半垂的眼簾散發妖媚的氣息，讓卡卡西決定拋開自制力，沉浸在這安排好的幸福中。<br/>
即使腦裡一小處，仍在大喊這是不對的。<br/>
他伸手撫上大和的臀部，揉捏著柔軟的肌肉，看大和伸直了尾巴，發出嘆息。<br/>
大和開始擺動起下體，直挺的性器隔著布料磨蹭，令人心癢難耐。<br/>
褲頭扯下鬆開時，卡卡西腫脹的陰莖終於獲得解放。<br/>
大和沒等卡卡西的允許，用手圈住後開始撫弄，甚至親吻著正冒出透明腺液的頂端。<br/>
口腔溼潤溫暖，在不斷收放間，卡卡西只覺得他的性器越漲越大，想要解放。<br/>
等回過神來，大和已經伸著舌頭，任由精液流下，襯著舌上的淫魔印記。<br/>
大和用手指將舌上混合唾液的精液攪出後，向身後探去。<br/>
平日包裹過緊的短褲已經被拉下，開始潤滑放鬆。<br/>
看來不太適應，大和的表情有些痛苦。<br/>
腦內的一點理智此時復活，想著該叫停。<br/>
可是看大和挺立的性器由褪下的短褲中冒出，溼亮的水液沾染茂盛的陰毛，他的目光被吸引，直嚥口水。<br/>
卡卡西一直覺得大和不適合這種氣氛，這種撩人誘惑的姿態。<br/>
比較起來，大和靦腆笑著的時候，更吸引他，甚至會產生一種憐愛的心情。<br/>
在他沉浸感想的時候，大和扶著他再度勃起的陰莖，引導到準備充分的後穴，緩慢吞入接納。<br/>
大和喘著氣，發出高音短暫的嘆息。<br/>
不行，眼前根本是舉世無雙的絕景，他一點也不想停下。<br/>
即使他知道事後會後悔自己的所為。<br/>
大和搖動著腰，用溫熱的肉壁包圍，不時收緊，使卡卡西興奮衝動，忍不住掐上大和的腿，好施力向上頂去。<br/>
這讓大和呻吟，扳直了腰，忘記動作。<br/>
於是他越賣力進出，力道一次比一次重。<br/>
也沒聽見大和說了什麼，視線全集中在大和不斷流出前液的性器，舔唇，忘我發洩。<br/>
許久沒有釋放缺乏定力的結果，卡卡西將濃濁的精液射在大和體內。<br/>
但他沒停止，不斷繼續抽插，直到他親眼見大和射精，噴濺在兩人的腹部，他才減緩動作。<br/>
一個印記出現在大和的下腹，微微發光。<br/>
卡卡西拉過大和，讓大和枕在他身上。<br/>
平復著呼吸的同時，手指輕柔梳理大和沾在額前的頭髮。<br/>
大和的表情顯得緩和許多，也沒有了強制魅惑的氣息。<br/>
其實，他是希望等到大和親自對他提出性交的要求，再同意的。<br/>
卡卡西一直喜歡這個看來誠懇又不適合當魅魔的男性。<br/>
雖說有不可抗力，還是辜負了大和的信任。<br/>
等大和清醒後，他要好好對大和說，這些被他藏在心裡的事。<br/>
懷抱的溫暖讓卡卡西昏昏欲睡，但想起來還需要清理後，他帶著大和走進浴室。<br/>
熱水沖去黏膩的體液，換來清爽。<br/>
當他伸手探進大和的股縫間，遭到大和的反對。<br/>
小聲說著好不容易有了印記不想要消除，面對大和難得的彆扭，卡卡西只能用不再性交作為威脅，大和才乖乖搭著他，任他處理。<br/>
雖然，當他的手在大和體內攪動，淫靡的水聲搭配大和的嘆息，還是產生了要是再年輕個幾歲他就會在此時此地，再來一發的結論。<br/>
用浴巾擦乾身體，他又拉著滿臉睡意的大和回到房間。<br/>
他其實想換床單，無奈沒有心力，用毯子遮蓋慾望的痕跡，將大和抱在懷裡，沉沉睡去。<br/>
明天是假期真是太好了，是他閉眼前的感想。
</p><p>
※
</p><p>
一早醒來，大和還在他的懷裡，睡得安穩。<br/>
晨光灑落惹得睫毛顫動，吐息輕微，好像就要醒來了。<br/>
細緻的皮膚觸感很好。<br/>
他的手由大和的腰滑到胸前，向身後溜去撫摸翅膀，捏一下長耳，碰一下尖角，再移到臉頰捧起，誠摯吻上微張的嘴唇。<br/>
大和睜眼時迷迷糊糊，也沒察覺被偷香，反應舔過卡卡西的唇。<br/>
等到真的醒來，只有大和一陣慘叫，然後飛快扒過共享的被子，一頭鑽入不再露臉。<br/>
「大和，快出來……」<br/>
卡卡西拍了拍棉被團，換回一陣蠕動。<br/>
「我沒生氣，只是想和你談談。」<br/>
「怎麼會，卡卡西先生明明可以生氣的，我對你做這種事……」<br/>
被棉被遮掩的聲音很小，卡卡西幾乎要貼在上頭才能聽見。<br/>
「我真的沒有生氣，你出來了我們才能好好談。」<br/>
卡卡西耐心等待，幾分鐘後，大和才由棉被團中冒出頭來，臉紅得不可思議。<br/>
「你明明是魅魔吧，對這種事情怎麼可以不習慣。」<br/>
「我……我一直做得不好，也沒有什麼經驗，總是不能完成工作，要不是卡卡西先生，我大概早就要被召喚回去了……」<br/>
手捏緊棉被，大和看來十分委屈。<br/>
「吶，我和你說，這都是真的，我一直想和你……做愛。」<br/>
聞言，大和的臉又紅了起來。<br/>
「就算只是你的工作，我也覺得沒關係，原來看你不想做這種事，我想至少要讓你留在身邊，我才能等你說願意……」<br/>
卡卡西一直記得，那個平凡無奇的夜晚，一個魅魔出現在他的房間，似乎很努力地想要誘惑撫慰他，卻完全沒有成效而懊惱害羞。<br/>
反而可愛的讓他心動。<br/>
所以他盡力幫助大和，希望可以多接近大和一點。<br/>
「我、我也一直想和卡卡西先生……可是，只有逞強也沒有成果，還厚臉皮地待下來，想或許哪天我會有勇氣……」<br/>
抬頭，臉上紅暈搭配筆直的目光，大和有些膽怯，又誠實地告白。<br/>
「吶，大和。」<br/>
「是。」<br/>
望著卡卡西，大和害怕面對下一刻的未知。<br/>
「我們，可以再做一次嗎？現在……」<br/>
能聞到慾望的氣味，大和明白卡卡西話裡的認真。<br/>
和這樣一名美男子歡愛，有多少人期望可以得到這種機會，到底他配不配得上，大和不知道，但他不會放棄。<br/>
「……這次，你可以抱著我，讓我更舒服嗎？」<br/>
大和確信他把畢生勇氣都用在這句問話上了。<br/>
見卡卡西逐漸接近，溫熱的鼻息撲面，白皙的薄唇貼上他微張的雙唇，大和忘了呼吸。
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>